Soldiers of Liberty
|- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | SoL Motto: ""'' '' |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Information |- | style="background:;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:;" | Founded || Jul 17 2009, 05:59 AM |- | style="background:;" | Founders || Patriot, DirtDiver |- | style="background:;" | IRC Channel || #cn-sol on Coldfront |- | style="background:;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Government |- | style="background:;" width="20%" | Cabinet | *'General': Patriot *'Colonel': Dark Star *'Colonel': Relkaasar Commander of Finance/Trade *Snowboarder Commander of Defense *Master Bunny Commander of Foreign Affairs *ErikRyan Commander of Recruitment/Education *LILITALY51793 Deputy Commanders *itsme1233 *Lady Relkasaar *Northern Empire |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:;" | '''Protectorate || * - MA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63605 |- | align="center" style="background:;" | Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - ARES http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=67281 * - The Immortals http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=66679 |- | align="center" style="background:;" | Treaty Bloc || * - Maroon Economic Pact http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=67830 |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Cancelled Treaties ' |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | '''Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:;" | 'Soldiers of Liberty ' || * SoL's DoE * SoL's Forums * SoL's Forum Member Sign-In |- | align="center" style="background:;" | 'Cyber Nations ' || * Cyber Nations * Cyber Nations Forums |} '''Soldiers of Liberty is a Cyber Nations alliance residing on the Maroon team and was founded on July 17, 2009. History Soldiers of Liberty (SoL) was founded on July 17, 2009 as a military-themed alliance. SoL signed a protectorate treaty with Monos Archein on July 17, 2009, the same day they were founded. on August 30, 2009, the Soldiers of Liberty signed into the Maroon Economic Pact along with The Brain, The Other Side, and The Republic. Charter ''I. Introduction'' In the recognition of the right to exist free from the threat of attack or oppression, we the undersigned nations have bound ourselves to this document, putting our faith in the ideals and beliefs that it espouses. To declare this, we take the following Soldier’s Code as our creed: I, *insert name*, as a Soldier of Liberty, hereby solemnly swear to act at all times with the utmost respect and honor towards both ally and enemy. I will not insult either my brothers/sisters or anyone else, be they friend or foe. I shall only wage war when called upon or when I or a brother/sister is attacked. As a soldier, I will stand firm against all threats and never leave another soldier behind. Finally, I acknowledge that the welfare of my alliance is my first and foremost priority, and I give myself up to defend it. If I fail in my quest to uphold this oath, I willingly place myself before the alliance for judgment. ''II. Membership'' 1. No members will be discriminated against for any reason, and all applications will be evaluated fairly. 2. Applicants must not be in any wars during the application process or members of another alliance. They must complete and post the following information: Nation name and ruler: Nation strength: Nation resources: The Soldiers’ Creed with the applicant's name inserted in the correct place. Is not involved in any wars: (Y/N) Is not involved with any other alliance: (Y/N) 3. Failure to meet these requirements will result in a denial of membership into the Soldiers of Liberty. 4. No Soldier may hold more than one leadership position. If it is discovered that this has occurred, they will default to the higher position unless otherwise stated. The General may make exceptions to this rule when necessary. ''III. Expulsion'' 1. Any member may put forth a motion to have another Soldier expelled with valid cause. A. Valid cause is considered anything that is detrimental to the alliances welfare. 2. Evidence must be presented to the Deputy Commanders, Commanders and the General before any action is taken concerning dismissal of a member from the alliance. Evidence presented must be in the form of screen shots, IRC logs or similar context. Evidence will be posted to the on a per case basis depending on the nature and severity of the logs. The decision to post or not will be at the General's discretion. 3. The Deputy Commanders, Commanders and the General will vote and the act will pass if a simple majority is reached in favor of the accused member's dismissal. ''IV. Government 1. The Soldier :A. Every member of the Soldiers of Liberty is a Soldier and will be treated with respect. :B. Soldiers will vote on charter amendments passed by the Commanders and their Deputies, as well as be able to overturn government decisions with a 75% reversal vote. ::i. When overturning government decisions all members must vote. It is the responsibility of the Soldiers to ensure their brothers/sisters vote. 2. The Commanders :A. Commander of Foreign Affairs (herein, CoFA) ::i. This person shall be completely responsible for maintaining alliance relationships with other alliances within the Cybernations realm. ::ii. Selection of diplomats for the alliance will be the responsibility of the CoFA. ::iii. Items such as treaties, diplomacy and other issues primarily concerning external issues shall be the responsibility of the CoFA. ::iv. Selection of Deputies of Foreign Affairs will be the responsibility of the CoFA. ::v. Aligned rogues will be handled by the CoFA, until such time that talks break down and arrangements are deemed impossible. At that point the General will be contacted by the CoFA, if they have not already been involved, a decision will be made whether to hand this situation to the CoD for further actions by the Commander and General as a collective body. ::vi. The CoFA will have the right to vote on alliance matters and will have equal voice as other commanders and their deputies. :B. Commander of Internal Affairs (herein, CoIA) ::i. This person shall be completely responsible for maintaining intra-alliance issues to include recruiting, guidelines, education, activity, and economics. ::ii. Selection of Recruiters for the alliance will be the responsibility of the CoIA. ::iii. Selection of Deputies of Internal Affairs will be the responsibility of the CoIA. ::iv. The CoIA will have the right to vote on alliance matters and will have equal voice as other commanders and their deputies. :C. Commander of Defense (herein, CoD) ::i. The Commander of Defense will be responsible for all issues pertaining to wars. ::ii. Selection of Deputy CoD's, Sergeants, and Captains shall be the responsibility of the CoD. ::iii. The CoD will have the authority to authorize attacks on unaligned rogue nations that endanger members of this alliance. ::iv. The CoD does not have authorization to declare war on alliances or aligned rogues without approval from the General. ::v. The CoD will be responsible for the training of the military hierarchy that serve under his span of control, including the military training of all of the membership. He will be responsible for the barracks and military training of new recruits. ::vi. The CoD will have the right to vote on alliance matters and will have equal voice as other commanders and their deputies. :D. Deputy Commanders ::i. Deputy Commanders shall serve as second-in-command to the Commander's of their respective area. ::ii. They will fulfill the duties assigned by their respective Commander. ::iii. Deputy Commanders will have the right to vote on alliance matters and will have an equal voice to their Commanders in the voting process. 3. General :A. The General is the leader of the alliance and makes all of the final decisions in regards to alliance affairs. :B. The General is has the final say on who becomes a Commander/Deputy, any Commander/Deputy may be removed by the General with valid cause shown to the other Commanders/Deputies. :C. Any aligned nation or alliance Declarations of War and treaties must be approved by the General. :D. Upon resignation, The Commanders and Deputies will come together and choose a new General with a vote of 77%. :E. Once retired, the General will assume the title of Veteran by default. :F. A vote of confidence will be taken every 3 months and may only result in a new General if they fail to receive a simple majority of the votes. 4. Veteran :A. All retired Generals are automatically given the title of Veteran. :B. Influential members of the Soldiers of Liberty may be nominated by both the General they served under as well as the currently serving General. They will be made a Veteran if they are confirmed by a simple majority by the Soldiers. :C. This position allows the Veteran to take on an advisory role within the government where they may assist the Commanders, Deputies, and General in the decision making process. :D. Veterans are not allowed to vote on any discussions within the Capitol. ''V. War 1. Diplomacy is expected to be conducted before any hostilities erupt although the amount of discussions will be left to the judgment of the Commanders and General. 2. An alliance wide war may only be conducted upon approval or declaration from the General. 3. Joke wars will not be allowed, period, and will face severe penalties as this is against the rules of Cybernations. It is considered war slot filling and will not be tolerated. :A. Penalties for this will be determined by only the General and Commanders up to and including aggressive actions and or intra-alliance sanctions. :B. Immediately declaring peace in a Joke war situation will not be an excuse to stop actions from being taken. 4. NO WAR IS TO BE STARTED WITHOUT GOVERNMENT AUTHORIZATION! Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances